Scorpio and Taurus
by Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi
Summary: ... I have nothing to summerize. Hints of Snipe/Cyclonis


_**Scorpio and Taurus**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks.

**WARNING**: This contains a pairing that people may be unfamiliar with. (In other words, I made this up.) If you don't want to read this, please press back button. You have been warned.

* * *

Cyclonis was bored. Oh no, this wasn't the "I hate those Storm Hawks, so I'm going to make a new plan" boredom. This was the "Time to cause some misery" boredom. And whenever she was in that kind of boredom, every Talon knew to go in there rooms and locked their doors. Whatever she was planning was bad for them but good for her sense of humor.

The empress prowled through the hallways, looking for a target to prey upon. Right now, her range of prefer targets was now limited at the moment. She had sent the Dark Ace on a mission that would take some time and Ravess was back at her home terra, practicing another music score. It seemed that she had to go with one of the faceless fools. That would almost make her day.

Suddenly, she heard snoring coming from the room next to her, making her go into a large smirk. 'Perfect!' She had almost forgotten about Snipe. Other than the Dark Ace, she didn't mind the oaf's company, especially when she saw him cowered in fear of her anger. Though, she couldn't tell whether it was pathetic or just plain amusing at times.

After opening the door (all evil rulers have skeleton keys to their minions' room), she looked into to see the mega tornado disaster of all rooms. There were clothes all over the floor, the trash was overfilled, and even the ceiling looked messy, not much to her surprise there. She looked over at her prey, smiling like a joker. He was lying on the bed with one arm hanging off and a book on his chest.

'A book?' Cyclonis questioned herself. She hadn't known that he could read. She always had thought of him as an idiot who didn't know the basic alphabet. It was probably an understatement but still, it did help to think like that. She then carefully snuck across the room over to the bed. She might as figure out what he was reading about. After all, it was her right to see what everyone was planning.

She reached for the book and was about to lift it, until a hand reached out and grabbed her. It shocked her for a nanosecond but she remained calmed. Snipe seemed to have awakened and looked mad. "What the hell are you doing here? I told everyone that I was napping, you-!" He soon realized that he was holding Cyclonis. This could mean trouble.

"Master Cyclonis!" he exclaimed, before letting her go, "What are you doing here?" She just stared at him, hearing the fear of her presence in his voice. He must have been worried about his position. Good thing for him, she had other plans.

"I was just wondering where that loud sound was coming from." She just brushed herself off, not even scared by the fact that she was almost gone to the infirmary. Then, she looked at the commander and asked, "Though, I didn't expect to find a book near you. Mind if I read it?"

The man was completely shock by her request. He didn't even know the reason why she would ask that. If he said no, then Cyclonis would probably hurt him a lot. If he said yes, then she might make him lose his place in the book. Oh, the difficult choices a person could make. After some thought, Snipe was about to give his answer, only to see that she was already reading it.

The empress snickered as she watched his expression. It was moments like these that she appreciated being one of the most malevolent rulers in Atmos. As she skimmed through the pages, she commented, "My, my, I never thought your mind could understand _real _literature."

"I was just looking at the pictures!" he answered in a quick response, "I figured it was just some story book about animals with all of their pictures in it."

"… It's a creature encyclopedia."

The man just stared at her with a clueless face after he had repositioned himself to look at the book. She just sighed to herself when she looked at that face. She wondered how he managed to get up in the morning at times.

Cyclonis started to skim again before she came upon a very interesting fact. "Listen to this, a Skull-Faced Scorpion has enough poison to instantly kill a Sahara Desert Bull-Beast in ten seconds." She wondered if she could possible extract that poison for some possible assassinations.

"How can a big Bull-Beast be killed by a tiny insect?" Snipe asked, not knowing how poison even worked. She sighed again. She had to put it in the simplest terms for him.

"Well, there are many reasons," she began, not looking up from her book, "But I think that the main reason is that because of his large size and stupidity makes them oblivious to the scorpion sneaking up." She then turned the page to see another dangerous creature. "It likes some other dumb animal that I know."

By the confusing look on his face, the man didn't seem to understand what she was talking about. 'Case in point,' she thought when looking at him. She quickly then turned back to the book, trying to think of something else to say. Surely, she can't just make him look like an idiot unknowingly. After several seconds, she had finally got an idea.

"What do you think of me?"

"… What?" the commander asked in confusion. He was completely blown away by this. Why would she ask of his personal opinion of her?

"You heard me; I want to know what you think of me." She didn't look up at him to stat that, only turn a page in the book. "And no lies or else I'll use you for a floor mat." The girl only knew that both he and Ravess feared her out of her crystal mastery. Now, she just needed to hear his honest opinion in order to completely raise her "anger" meter.

"… Powerful," minus one point, "… Scary," plus one point, "… Hurt." She flinched before turning to face him, giving him a very angry/surprised look. Once seeing the rage in her eyes, Snipe quickly finished, "And she's merciful enough to not hurt Snipe!"

It seemed that his last-minute excuse didn't faze her focus on what he thought. "What do you mean about me being _hurt_?" She wondered what he meant by her being hurt. Was he saying that she was vulnerable?

Snipe was instantly scared at first. But afterwards, he decided to confess. "I think Master Cyclonis is in pain because her parents were killed by the sky knights when she was young." He seemed kind of distance when he had mention that her parents were murdered. "Because of that, you distance yourself from people, even the Dark Ace." He then looked away before saying, "However, you still choke when dealing with our failures."

After hearing this, Cyclonis was shocked to see that he might have been more perceptive than she thought. However, she decided to hide this realization by showing anger. "So, you think I should kill you when you fail next time?"

The man went into shock before exclaiming, "No! No…" He laid his head on his arm, before he spoke again. "I just think it's… you know, sad." The girl was surprised to hear the truth in his words. Maybe there could be hope for his brain after all.

However, she wasn't there for soul-searching. It was time to go with her back-up plan to mentally torture him. Dropping the book, she moved up onto the bed and over on his bed. He suddenly noticed her advance and was about to push her off (even though he was hesitate), but she calmed him, "It's okay, it's okay…"

She moved closer and closer to his face, particularly his lips. He was surprised by this turn of events yet he felt that he shouldn't have been doing this. His feelings for girls haven't changed a bit and Cyclonis doing this scared him. She moved in closer and closer, almost ready to touch his lips. He closed his eyes, ready for the impact…

… Only to have his head turn and get licked on the cheek.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Girl germs!" Snipe pushed Cyclonis off and ran out of the room, flailing his arms around. The girl landed on her back, but the pain was little compared to the amount of pleasure she got out of it. Though she still had the taste of him in her mouth, it was actually a little bit pleasing than she thought at first. She might have to try again, of course the ruler in her forbid it.

She shouldn't get too attach to her toys.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh man… Oh man, not only is this unspeakable, I am so dead after someone reads this. You know those dirty, little thoughts that people have and the only thing to get rid of it is to either draw or write that thought… Yea, a friend of mine had it and now, I got it. Must be contagious.

So, I could tell you that the reasons why a Cyclonis/Snipe is possible (possible crack, maybe). But hey, it's one opinion against a million and I don't want to go into a long rant why. Like said before, I won't be into big support for pairings, but I do have some preferables. Other than the Starling/Repton, I also like the Aerrow/Cyclonis pairing too. But I shall remind silent on who likes who.

And if you guys have ever seen Homestuck(I don't own Homestuck), you might get the title. To clear that up, I'm not saying that the Storm Hawks characters might be like the Homestuck ones. (Though, Cyclonis might have Vriska's psychotic trait). It was like their relationship that I thought was like those two certain characters… Yea, I'm just going to hide in the underground shelter now.

So, yea, please read and review!


End file.
